you belong with me
by BlackPrincessWho'sWhite
Summary: Jasper Hale is in love with his best friend Bella Swan but she could never love him. Bella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Hale but he could never love her.Or so they thought .Who does bella swan truly belong with. rated t 4 language


You belong with me

:( i dont own ummmmmmmmmm Basically this is a Bella/Jasper story i got the idea while listening

to taylor swifts 'You Belong With Me' srry bout any mistakes PLEASE review

ON WITH THE STORY

B-pov

I stared at the note and flower that were placed on my locker . Who could it be from ? Right when

i was about to open it some one said "RAWR" and i jumped up frightened ,turning around i slapped my

best friend Jasper Hale on the back of his head "owwww ' was his response "That did'nt hurt and you

know it" .We've been friends since kindergarten

(FlashBack)

:) Mike Newon just saided i were a baby and i pinched him so now im in the play pin alled alone at wecess

when i herded misses .mennie head a.k.a. whitwock say sometin to a wittle yellow haired kid who then

walked over to me and said "Howdy! My names Jasper Hale. Whats yors ?" i giggled and sayed "I'm Bella

have a funny voice :).Why did misses meanie head put you in here?" "im in here 'cuz i sawed

you come in here and no one should be alone and my voice is funny cuiz me from texas DERRR !!"he

gigled and smiled a thoothy smile after sayin that.

(End FlashBack) -REMEMBER THEY WERE 5 HENCE BAD GRAMMER-

ahhhhh good times good times after that we found out we were neighbors ."So you coming over after

school today " said jasper Seriously Jazz wat kind of cornflakes ar you eating ofcourse im comin over

when dont i come over "i laughed "I mean come on, i practically live in your house, i even have my own

room" "ya ya i know your spoiled by my parents more than me darlin " he said lettin his accent come out

a little bit. I just smiled .then he looked down a saw the paper and rose in my hand so i quickly put it into

my back pack "what was that ?"he said while smiling and rocking back and forth on his feet . "nothing

now drop it and lets go"fortunately he did while leaning down into a frog position on the flor and i got

on his back without a word it was just sort of a thing we did without havin to ask "I swear Jazzy your like

a vampire or something ho can you hod your weight my weight plus the back packs ?" "Bella I've told you

this millions of times you way nothing" "What ever you say " -mumbles-"feakishly strong vampire teen"

i saw jasper smile when i said that but to tell you the truth i didi'nt mind being close to jasper i've always

had a tiny crush on him but he would never love me back. Once we were in his 'stang A.K.A. 'his baby' i

turned on the radio to random staion and me and jaspers song was on we looked at each other and

laughed at the memory

(FlashBack)

-last year-

"come on bellsy welsy PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE come with us i mean come on it's my birth-day wish and we

were all invited do you know how how lucky we are to be invited to a junior/senior party plus i already

asked your dad and he said yes just not to bring you back drunk !" said emmet

"FINE!! If i go will you shut up" he nodded

-2 hours and many beers later at the party-

"jasperrrr and belllllaa are goinnnnnn to be singing 'burnnnnninnnnnnng UUUUUUUUUPPPP by the

something with a j brother people in that one band!!!!" slurred some random guy on stage while every

one was screaming me and jasper looked at each other and walked up to the stage when the music came

on we didnt know the words to the song so we made up our own by the end we were laughing so hard

we fell off the stage me landing on jasper in a very awkward position but we looked at each other and

had a full on makeout session after the party i was drunk so i had to spend the night at emmets with

jasper i remember waking up with a huge hangover and jasper took care of me the rest of the day

(End FlashBack)

We both claimed that we didnt remember making out but i certainly did. I changed the station to 104.3

right when gives you hell by all american rejects came on and we both belted out the lyrics .When we

were done there was no breath left in either of us. wow that went by fast as we pulled into

jaspers driveway emmet came out and grabbed my out of the car hugged me and spun we around while

saying" BELSY I MISSED YOU !!!!'' Emmet cant breath ''i managed to squeak out "oh sorry'' with that he put

me down "and with in the 15 minutes i havent seen you i guess i missed you too ?'' "damn

Jasper you need to get a life and stop hogging bella" "Okay emmet i'll try but one question why are you at

my house " a glum expression came over his face "the rents are fighting again " I said "Oh emmy bear i'm

sorry come on lets go inside .You comming Jaz " "Yea just gettin the backpacks "

REVIEW PLZ favorite wtever and ill update sooner also im not givin up onmy other story i just need to get this off of my mind -dont forget to press that button i want feedback plz 


End file.
